Bloody Lips
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: Press your lips to mine, be my bloody Valentine. Poor Valentine, hurt as he is by Hojo, scars upon his form, experiments done to him... But some pain is deeper than physical, these wounds are etched into his soul. Don't own FFVII
1. Chapter 1

**_Bloody Lips_**

****

* * *

_Press your lips to mine, be my bloody Valentine. _

--Hojo

* * *

"I want to kiss those bloody lips my Valentine, now that you are here forever will you be mine." Those were the words that sealed his fate. Vincent knew now that forever he would remain as a twisted reality of torture and a sort of peace until his dying day. If he could die, was the question. Ever since he had died once and then brought back from his sweet oblivion it was torture and pain he endured.

Even worse to find was that the scientist he loathed, the man that he hated was the person who loved him the most right now. It was some sort of sick and twisted irony the Planet formed for him, just because it wanted to screw him over some more.

Closing his crimson hues, yes, he had seen a mirror and realized what a monster he was becoming. No one could love a creature like him. There was not a person that he could love that would care for such an abomination as he. This was just another part of his twisted hell that continued to deepen into a deeper circle of his eternal suffering every damn second that passed by.

He could not sleep, nor could he dream. He could not consume that of meat or of any plants, water was denied of him and now he felt a gnawing hunger within him that was not of hunger, sleep, or most physical things. It was a need to be loved, and yet it rejected that sick and twisted form that was from that now he knew these things, and he would never love the man back. Never could he love someone that took pleasure within his torture, stole Lucrecia and his child from him, and of course ended his life. His mortal life, his existence, and his self were now gone and replaced by some sort of grotesque creature that could not be named.

Nor could the other three that had taken it upon themselves to pain him mentally and physically when it was needed to be done, in their opinions at least, it was not his choice to be the one to endure such a torture, yet he had no choice in the matter all together. Even in this hellish prison he had time to dwell on what he felt for his beloved Lucrecia, a woman that he had been told was gone from this place, and from him forever. There was no doubt in his mind that now she was gone, and she had left Sephiroth behind.

He had seen the child a few times. Even if Hojo had no feelings of any parental nature, the man made sure to feed, clothe, bathe, and of course make sure the child slept in a softer area than most of the labs. The child rarely cried and rarely did anything besides staring at something or listening. He knew that Sephiroth was about as human as he was, with the large orbs of growing Mako. And the hair of fine silver that was strung on top of his head, it was like pale moonlight made into strands of soft hair.

Vincent knew that one day the child would be made into a sort of weapon, a shell of a person that was hiding within himself, fearing the torturer of his existence, which would be Hojo. He longed to be free from this hellish nightmare, already he knew that several Turks had come to find him and each one had been slowly tortured and killed before his very eyes, and yet they never saw him until after they were dead.

Tears threatened to once again spill as he remembered that Eddie was a man that had been killed within this torture. Eddie had been his friend, one of the closest he had had in his life and now to see what had been done to the man when he had a wife? It was too cruel for words… Slowly his hate was growing… He had lost three fellow Turks that were his friends; concerned enough to come after him know that it was probably a death sentence in the first place.

Their fate was worse than the death they were given, even if he had to end one of their lives…

It happened at least a month ago, before Sephiroth's first birthday, he recalled. Hojo had found a way to turn him into the first transformation that was named Gallian Beast. If adrenalin was put into his system and then he was cut severely the rage of the beast would consume him and thus… The transformation took place…

Vincent was well aware of part of what happened. Joshua, his superior of all things had come here to look for him not long ago. He had even begged Hojo to make sure he was never found, but the cruel man only grinned and let the Turk waltz in and find him strapped down to a table, wounded from the last sick experiment that was preformed on his pained flesh.

Joshua had attempted to set him free, but he had already been filled with more than the needed of the amount, the second Hojo walked in with a knife and stabbed Vincent in the shoulder before the older man could stop it… It happened. Vincent had blanked out in blinding agony that the transformations caused, but there was a price for the power.

This time it was more than he could bear. He had awoken to see the body of his friend, slashed and pained. His metal arm along with the rest of his body had taken severe damage, but then he saw that the man was alive he rushed to his side with tears in his eyes and held the almost lifeless form in his arms. Hojo only watched over the 'touching' scene, sneering and jiving that it was Vincent's fault that this had happened to a man he considered one of his dearest friends, but there was nothing he could do to save the other, so he wept.

Yet Hojo brought up that he could use the other in experiments, fear took him, he looked upon his dearest friend who tried to speak, attempting to tell him it wasn't his fault, even if Vincent would forever feel guilt, he moved, pressing his lips to the other pair. Tears falling and mingling with the others own and he moved, pulling up. "I love you." He said to one of his dearest friends, and then… and then…

He took his claw, dragging it through the other's throat, telling him he was sorry about what he was doing, but he was saving his dear friend, a love to him from such a fate that Hojo would surely give him. Lowering the body, knowing that the other was finally dead, he closed the lids of the other, tears in his eyes as he moved and kissed the blood lips once more time. "I'm sorry."

And that was that.

Hojo came over, cursing him for killing such a wonderful specimen, also threatening that his punishment for the next few days or so, until the mad scientists anger subsided, would be worse than it had been before. It didn't bother him, it was worth to know that his dear friend was in a better place, just like Lucrecia, but he would carry such guilt for the other's death for such a time.

And later, his true punishment was shown as he finally was drawn to the coffin for thirty years, the memory of bloody lips upon his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Lips

* * *

**

Press your lips to mine, be my Bloody Valentine.

--Hojo

* * *

He remembered, sitting within this cell of hell, wondering when Hojo was going to do another experiment upon him, he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he was nothing and yet he was everything. There was a monster within him, he was a monster to begin with. He had killed a friend, someone so dear and true to him that it didn't matter if he lived, all he wanted to do was to bring him back, but could he?

Now crimson hues closed, tears falling down his cheeks, in paths of the stains that had stained there so many times before. He sighed softly when he looked at the darkened wall and thought about his memories.

His first kiss…

He was younger, almost a decade by now wasn't it? Nineteen he had been, fresh in the Turks, the rookie… And he had met him, his best friend in the whole wide world. Verd. Verd was a prankster, he loved to play jokes, to fool around, and so did Vincent.

That was how they hit it off so ast, and how the two of them caused havoc and chaos for all of Shin-Ra, but sometimes it was appreciated, since everyone did like the fact that it gave them a break once in awhile. Not that they didn't get some sort of pay-dock or something else like that for everything they pulled, but at least they suffered together.

It was the best part, to sit in the Shin-Ra prison with your best friend talking about how awesome it was and what you were plotting next…

Yet one time it was almost fatal. When he and Verd were attempting to scare their boss, named Nikolas, whom was a rather funny old man with an eyepatch, the leader of the Turks who was so strict, but of course this was just for fun and games and all, no harm was meant to be done…

But something went to terribly wrong, something exploded. It was so odd, by them, right by them a little machine had gone off while they hid, collapsing the room, rocks of metal and electricity falling from above…. And everything went black.

He had woken up with an unconscious Verd on top of him, the man was bleeding, his own and the other's blood intertwined with one another in such a thick mess, there was no doubt they were going to die. There was no light, how long had they been there? The thoughts racing through Vincent's head were numerous and all of them cauasing him to worry and fret.

Though, it was a groan that signified that Verd was alright, as honeyed hues gazed into his own chocolate ones, and a smile came on the other's lips. "So, that bad huh?"

"Yeah… We really screwed up this time."

A snicker, "Yeah, but I think this was our finest hour, huh?"

"What if we die?" He remembered the panicked sound that he had made at the thought of death, oh how he laughed at himself now, what he suffered was even worse than that, it was worse than HELL.

"…You've never been kissed, and you never will." There was a teasing tone.

"Shut up! …So what if I haven't been kissed?!" But he was cut off from saying anymore as bloodied lips met his own, a bloody kiss from two sets of bloodied lips, and it was his first one ever.

When it was over, it was a heavenly eternity after all, Vincent couldn't help but look up at his friend with awe and surprise, his jaw not able to form words, he was speechless.

"Now you can't say you've never been kissed." Verd told him…

Vincent shook himself out of his memories, his eyes filling with tears once again as he remembered what had happened to such a good friend of his, there was no doubt within his mind that he had to keep these thoughts, these memories of fondness and love that Hojo could and would use against him within his nightmares… or worse, the voices within his mind that continued to call to him.

Was he going insane with such thoughts entering his mind on such an eas scale of time telling him to kill, to murder, to maim, to destroy… Why? He was a Turks, not a normal killer, nothing more than that. He couldn't kill Hojo, not in his state, he wanted to die, but could he? What was he?

Even those thoughts were interrupted as the cell door opened, Hojo stood there with a glint in his eyes, grinning like the maniac he was. It inspired and caused so much fear within Vincent, he could not react by the horrid terror that flowed through his body, he was still, paralyzed, unable to get away from his tormentor, the madman who controlled him mind, body, and soul. Oh, how he missed the Turks, oh how he wished he hadn't done what he did, killing his Lucrecia. Why did these things have to happen? It was his fault, everything was his fault.

Hojo was right, he deserved to die, he deserved death, he had killed Joshua, one of his closest friends, he was a monster, a terrible creature that deserved to this punishment, that deserved to be a horrible experiment!

As the man walked over to him, he could not move, he could barely breathe, but what was said struck terror to the deepest reaches of his broken soul.

"It's time to have fun, my bloody Valentine."

With that, the torture began anew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Lips**

**

* * *

**

_Press your lips to mine, be my bloodly Valentine._

--Hojo

* * *

He laid there, unconcious, numb with pain that had come, beside him, his arm had been removed, nothing but a bloodly stump remained. Whimpering, sobbing softly as he had looked at the bloodly mess, almost not believing that such a thing was happening. How could it be like this? How could Hojo have removed his arm, taken away a piece of himself that he desperately wished for, that he needed beyond anything else. It still bled as he watched with glazed eyes as the scientist continued to work on as he was drugged to the point of being only unconscious, yet conscious. 

Hojo hovered over his specimen, Vincent, curious to see the sobbing man as he held the bloody stump for an arm. Within his own hand, the scientist held a beautifully crafted metal claw that was to be placed upon his perfect creature, yet, that was what he was going to turn Vincent into, a monster, his creature, a perfect creation to make him repent for sleeping with HIS Lucrecia, for making HIS perfect child... But the child, and the father would suffer, he was going to make sure of that, taking absolute DELIGHT within the tortures he would give them tis was to be a delightful thing to him, if no one else thought so, he could just turn them into another project, he could always use something to do anyways...

He pulled the arm towards him, grinning with glee as the red-hot flame burned the metal adn flesh, melting them together in a mass of perfection, he had attached the arm, the wires, pulling out nerves and muscel to connect them with their new metallic counterparts, enjoying the screams of pain that came from the other...

Ah how he relished in such things, a grin of whatever he could be, making this creature into his own creation. How he loved to hear those screams, to see the tears, smell the blood. It was something he couldn't deny the enjoyment he took from it, but of course, he wasn't done. The welding continued until he was finally satisfied with the finished product, taking his time, drawing out the pain.

It was only the beginning of what was to come...

* * *

Especially when the other's fangs grew later, and lips bled, he couldn't resist it then.

Hojo's lips pressed against the bloody lips of his experiment, a bloody kiss. It was sweet, delicate, tasting like copper, how he enjoyed the disgust upon the other's face as he looked upon the face of the man he loved. Calming himself, he went back to working upon him.

He was going to have Vincent one day, he promised. Mind, body, and soul...


End file.
